


Slave to the Silence

by deklava



Series: Silence at the Diogenes [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Bondage, Consensual Violence, Diogenes Club, Drugging, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deklava/pseuds/deklava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder how Mycroft Holmes obtains new attendants for the Diogenes Club?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave to the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my dear friend and beta, chasingriver.

Mycroft regarded the young man sitting across the desk from him. “I’ll ask you one last time- you’re certain this is what you want to do?”

“I am.”

“You understand that you can’t back out of this arrangement without serious consequences? We are giving you a new lease on life. Your enemies think you’re dead, and we’ll ensure that they never learn otherwise.”

The man nodded resolutely. “I understand.”

“Splendid.” Mycroft’s smile was warm and welcoming, but a predatory gleam kindled in his eyes. He held out an onyx-coated fountain pen. “Sign here, please.”

The man took it, bent over the cream vellum paper with Diogenes Club letterhead, and signed his name- his _old_ name- on the designated line. He didn’t bother reading the contract- its terms had been branded permanently into his memory by now. When he laid the pen down, Mycroft took the document and a senior Diogenes employee materialized at his right elbow with a glass of water and two tablets.

“Take them,” Mycroft directed.

He did, without asking what the pills were. Nothing harmful, certainly. At any rate, he was in no position to protest. Mycroft Holmes, for reasons that would remain his own, had opted to spare him, despite his repeated attempts to assassinate the older man and deconstruct national security mechanisms. He was blindly grateful for that. Placing the medication on his tongue, he chased them down with a gulp of water.

Whatever the pills were, they started working immediately. He felt lightheaded and numb, and his eyes drifted shut. As his forehead came to rest against the mahogany desk, he felt a possessive hand on the back of his head and heard that cultured voice declare, “Welcome to the Diogenes, 088. Once properly trained, you will be a valuable asset.”

******

088, formerly someone else entirely, awoke without the usual narcotic hangover that accompanied lengthy sedation. On the contrary, he was hyper-alert and twitching, as if his nerves were trying to pierce his skin and escape. He shifted, only to find that he was lying naked on a narrow bed, arms pulled over his head and secured with broad leather cuffs. His legs were similarly restrained in padded contraptions that elevated and spread his strong thighs. Sniffing cautiously, he detected soap and fabric softener: he’d been scrubbed and dried off while unconscious.

To his surprise, his cock was hard, and pressed wetly against his pale belly. 088 wondered what could have brought him to that state, and soon had an answer when he moved his hips. Something was inside him, nudging his prostate with each squirm.

Seeing that he was awake, another man who’d been sitting on a chair beside the doorway stood up and left the room. A moment later Mycroft entered, looking both regal and relaxed in a scarlet satin robe and black slippers. The Diogenes crest was embroidered on the left breast.

_Hello, 088_ , he whispered genially as he approached. _And welcome to your new life._ He ran exploratory fingers over the wrist bindings. _Are these too tight?_

_No,_ 088 replied, automatically whispering too. He wanted to ask what was going to happen, but given the current set-up, he had a pretty good idea. He shifted again, and caught his breath when something smooth and hard glided back and forth over his sweet spot. _Oh God…._

Mycroft’s grin broadened. _Obsidian anal beads. Feel lovely, don’t they_? He circled to the foot of the bed, glided between the man’s legs, and reached down. With one hand he expertly massaged 088’s belly, knocking the beads together in ways that made 088 shiver in his bindings and curse. The fingers of his other hand grasped the silicone ring that made the toy retrievable and tugged. 088 hissed at the delicious pressure against his sphincter, and groaned when one of the beads popped out and sent the others rolling over his sensitive insides. When Mycroft tutted in feigned disapproval and pushed it back in, his willing captive raised his buttocks from the bed and shook all over.

_You’re very sensitive_ , Mycroft approved. _That’s perfect. You’ll be able to anticipate and accommodate the desires of Diogenes members better than most._ A single finger travelled lightly along 088’s sticky, leaking cock. _I’m glad I could reach an understanding with you instead of kill you. It would have been such a waste._

_Thank you._

Mycroft arched an eyebrow. _Thank you what?_

088 thought frantically, but it was hard to concentrate when his cock was being stroked so skillfully. But when Mycroft squeezed warningly, he gasped, _Thank you, Mr. Holmes, sir._

_Just ‘Mr. Holmes’ will do. But thank you for the additional respect. I was right about you._ Mycroft reached up and tweaked his nipples, licking his lips at the resulting whimper of pleasure. _You’re a natural sub. Employees here are assigned responsibilities that dovetail with their natures. All this time, when you were sending snipers after me, selling military secrets, and using murder to cover your tracks, you were begging to be caught and stripped of your will. You’ll make a marvelous pet for my associates and me._

Glistening threads of lube trickled from 088’s tightly clenched hole, forced out by the compacted beads. Mycroft used it to slick one finger and trace delicately around the twitching rim.

_You’re so wet, 088._ He used both hands to spread the bound man’s cheeks even further and stared at the stuffed entrance hungrily. _You make me want to fuck you, you know that?_

_Thank you, Mr. Holmes._

Being spread open so firmly and intimately made 088 crave a rough, hard fucking. He considered himself to be straight, but he’d been with men when conditions demanded it, and never forgot the pleasure of being taken, of surrendering to soft and slick fingers before a cock possessed him totally.

_Is that what you would like? For me to take these out_ \- a teasing tug on the bead string- _and use you as roughly as I want?_

_Yes, Mr. Holmes. God, please._

And he meant it.

_So I shall. But first, a little more warm-up._

Raising his head off the flat pillow, 088 saw Mycroft take a small, egg-shaped object out of his robe pocket and grip it tightly. Observing the man’s curiousity, he said, _Doesn’t look like much, does it? Personally, it reminds me of a kitchen appliance. But feel this._

Mycroft pressed it to his sphincter muscle and clicked a button on the side. 088 felt the smooth device vibrate harshly against his hole, sending the beads within shivering across his prostate and other hyper-sensitive nerve endings. The stimulation made his already-aching cock become painfully hard and increased the thickness and volume of the pre-ejaculate dripping from the swollen tip. He twisted on the smooth sheets and tossed his head back and forth, suppressed cries making his throat hurt.

Mycroft watched the fluid that was now practically gushing from his cock. _Oh, that’s lovely. Do you mind?_ And then, without waiting for a response, he lowered his head and swallowed 088’s entire length down to the root.

The expertly orchestrated assault on his cock and arse made 088 fight his restraints and whine behind tightly pressed lips. He was sure Mycroft would show mercy and gag him if he lost the battle with his impulses, but dread at the idea of shattering the sacred silence made him fight to stay mute. Sweat beaded his brow and gathered on his body, making him look slick and wet and desperate. Which he was.

Mycroft sucked him expertly, pausing from time to time to flutter his tongue teasingly across the head.  Enjoyment and arousal infused his sharp face with an attractive glow. Rapid head movements made some of his expertly styled hair fall across his eyes, making him look more human- although not less omnipotent.

_Thank you for doing this to me,_ 088 choked. _I don’t deserve this, but thank you…._

He meant it. Everything he had schemed, killed, and manipulated for was gone. There was now only this. He was so grateful that he’d been sentenced to pleasure instead of death that he was a hair’s breadth from groveling.

Mycroft raised his head and smiled his approval. _You’re welcome._ He remained upright, hand replacing his mouth on 088’s cock. The faint sound of his fist rubbing back and forth on spit-slick flesh was amplified in the silent room. _Now come for me. You’ve earned it, and I want to see you._ As he spoke, he pocketed the vibrating egg and tugged on the bead ring, popping the first gleaming black ball out.

088’s body contorted as pre-orgasm shivers wracked it. Each skillfully retrieved bead stabbed his prostate with white-hot heat, until the last one exited his passage and he covered his chest and belly with one glob of sperm after another. His rapid-fire release splattered onto his sweaty skin and ran down his sides in viscous streams. Mycroft did not let up: while continuing to masturbate 088, he slid two fingers into his gaping hole, curved them upward just so, and massaged his swollen gland until he exploded in a second climax. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ 088 whimpered, fists and toes clenched so tightly that the joints lost color. When he felt Mycroft’s silk robe brush against his thighs, he opened his eyes and, despite his glazed-over vision, saw Mycroft standing naked between his legs, caressing his spread thighs and devouring his body with those laser-like blue eyes.

_Don’t think me rude if I help myself._ Hands ran over his chest and belly, smearing his own semen into his skin. _But you’re positively irresistible to me right now._

088 felt a blunt, slick cockhead prod against his still-open arse, teasing him. Mycroft’s rich, full scent –a combination of faint sweat and privately bottled cologne- taunted his nostrils, making him thrash in his bindings and moan desperately. He was also excited by Mycroft’s obvious power and virility, two assets he craved in his male lovers. When he felt a trickle of leftover lube drip out of his body, dampening the sheets beneath him, his fevered brain saw it as an additional manifestation of his need.

_Please, Mr. Holmes. Please._

He’d never begged before. Not when Mycroft’s goons were beating him in that sterile white cell, not when he was dragged into the older man’s presence afterward to await judgment. But he was begging now.

Mycroft growled. Suddenly his roaming fingers weren’t so gentle. They dug into 088’s flesh, pinched his nipples, and fondled his cock roughly. At the same time he leaned forward, erection still pressing against his captive’s arse without actually penetrating, and began sniffing at him and nipping his flesh.  When desire turned from urgent to completely blinding, he dug his teeth into the soft skin above 088’s right nipple and snarled deep in his throat, too aroused to act civilized. At the same time he plunged into that warm, willing body with one harsh stroke, and began pumping so hard that air exited 088’s throat noisily with each inward thrust.

The fierce show of dominance and forced submission exhilarated the young man, who’d never been so thoroughly taken before. He was now grateful for the restraints- otherwise the force of Mycroft’s fucking would have hurled both of them off the bed and through the wall. His cock, crushed beneath the older man’s gliding belly, sprang back to life and began leaking again, creating more of a mess for Mycroft to slide across as he fucked 088 into the mattress.

_Please, sir_ , 088 begged as a particularly violent stroke sent his eyes rolling into his head. _Fuck me. Hard._

Mycroft grabbed his jaw and forced their stares to meet. _Look at me_ , he ordered. _Look at your Master while I fuck you as I see fit._

_Yes, Mr. Holmes._ Thrilled by the headiness of total submission, 088 stared into the face of his former enemy, now his Master, blinking only when he had to. Their breath blasted hotly against each other until neither could stand it any longer and their mouths fused together in a savage kiss that drew blood. _Fuck me, fuck me_ , he whimpered against Mycroft’s stabbing tongue until climax shook both of them. They moaned and writhed against each other, Mycroft’s long fingers clutching at 088’s black hair and narrow waist, until the post-orgasm quivers receded and they were still.

They laid like that for awhile, feeling their combined heartbeats slow down and return to normal. Then Mycroft slowly withdrew and climbed off the bed, whose sheets were wet with both their semen. Sweat dripped off him and his hair was in his eyes, but otherwise he was back to his usual composed, regal self. As he picked up his robe and re-donned it, three men in Diogenes uniforms came in. One stood respectfully to Mycroft’s right while the other two went to 088 and began unfastening his restraints and scrubbing his exhausted body with a hot towel.

_Well, that was most enjoyable. You’ll be one of the club’s finest assets. We’ll just have to be careful how we schedule your shifts. It wouldn’t do for my brother to see you._

_No, Mr. Holmes,_ he agreed before gulping down water from an offered bottle.

Before departing for a post-coital bath and massage, Mycroft gave his new employee / toy a final smile.

_Welcome to the Diogenes, Mr. Moriarty. I mean, 088._

Then he was gone.

 


End file.
